


Fellow Travelers

by JaneTurenne



Category: Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio), The Borgias
Genre: Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTurenne/pseuds/JaneTurenne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very strange Signora pays a visit to fifteenth-century Italy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fellow Travelers

“I don’t _care_ what sort of sacred quest you suppose yourself to be fulfilling. I am the Lady Romanadvoratrelundar, Lord High President of Gallifrey, and I need your help getting out of this foresaken time and place.”

“Forgive me, my Lady, but no earthly purpose can possibly be sufficiently important to deter me from my holy work.”

“My purposes are far from earthly, I assure you. In your parlance, I come from among the celestial spheres.”

“That is blasphemous,” he says, hastily crossing himself. ”This is God’s earth; there is no other.”

“Will you cease your prattling and help me with this transdimensional stabilizer?”

“I have no more time to listen to such nonsense,” he says, turning away. ”I do not like to deny aid to any, particularly a lady, but Rome is and must be my first concern. Forgive me, Signora.”

She laughs, suddenly, and he cannot avoid turning back. ”Rassilon, but you remind me of someone,” she says. ”Look, I’ll make you a deal: you provide an extra pair of hands for just a few minutes of work, and I’ll whip up as much gold as you can carry. That is your currency, isn’t it? Even holy warriors need a steady cashflow.”

His brow furrows. ”To work for gold is not the way of a clergyman,” he says, uncertainly.

“Consider it a contribution to your cause,” says Romana. ”Now _will_ you get down off that horse?”

Reluctantly, he complies, tying his reins to a tree. ”You are…unlike any woman I have ever met, Signora,” he says.

“And ever will, I imagine,” she says, pushing the golden hair out of her eyes, and smiling a smile that warms his stomach in an unfamiliar way. ”I am reliably informed, by any number of sources, that I am entirely unique.”


End file.
